Automated smoking machines have been in use for many years. The filter for particulates, which is commonly used in such machines, is known as a Cambridge filter (Cambridge Filter Corporation, Syracuse, N.Y.) and is well known for its high efficiency of particulates removal (specified as greater than 99.9 percent for particles larger than 0.3 micron at standard smoking machine conditions). This filter consists of a flat circular pad of glass fibers clamped in a holder of the type illustrated and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,054 (see FIGS. 1 and 2, Parts 50 and 62).
Mutter, in the above-mentioned patent, discloses apparatus that has the purpose of segregating the particulates from the first puffs, the second puffs, and so on from a set of cigarets. The machine enables an investigator to weigh or analyze the particulates from various puffs in order to note variations as smoking progresses.